


Seas of Loving Colors

by grinningnightmare



Category: Kiwi Blitz (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grinningnightmare/pseuds/grinningnightmare
Summary: Meet Zakiyah and Gear. Gear's the dangerous captain of a pirate crew, and once kidnapped an African princess, Malaika. Eventually, along the way, the two fell in love, and they are aiding another woman on her quest to find a piece of the moon. Zakiyah was a friend of that woman, a thief she found on the mainland, and is now assisting the girl in her travels. But things become rocky when two mermaids show up on the open waves...





	Seas of Loving Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Technically based off Kiwi Blitz characters, but very much implemented into my sister's original Fantasy!AU.
> 
> Very lesbian.
> 
> Enjoy!

Zakiyah was chucking pieces of splintering wood from the sides of the ship, sighing. There was nothing to do on this ship, unless she wanted to steal things and then have Gear threaten her to put them back or else. Dark blue water met her eyes everywhere she looked, seeing nothing but endless blue horizon. The thief sighed and sat down, wondering if she should try stealing something anyways.

Meanwhile, two tails flipped through the water, disappearing within the flick of an eye. One was a burnt orange overlapping with white triangles, the fins themselves clear and curved, going in a circular pattern and then curving in and back out again, black dots following straight lines down the fin. The other was with reflective blue scales that seemed only a few shades lighter and richer than the murky gray-blue sea's. The fin spread out into a brilliant blue fan, encroached with the most brilliant of sky blues at the ends.  
The tails seemed to stop for a minute, as if one was pointing something out to the other. Then the two tails disappeared from sight, far beneath the water.

Gear (Helios) was standing at the top of the ship, letting Noham drive to rest her arms. It was more like her girlfriend had convinced her to do so and put Ben in her place because he was sensible before going to take a nap. With the ship on course, a watchman in the tower, the crew eating lunch and a full wind in their sails, the brown-haired pirate had not much to do.

That was until a bob of brown hair surfaced above the water, a soft voice singing an alluring melody.

" Come to me softly, oh come to me sweetly, oh come to me now as the year turns around..."

She directed her piercing blue gaze filled with stormy waters to the place where a mermaid floated. Her eyes met burnt orange ones as a woman her age with light brown hair cut to her chin swam nearer, woven seaweed top appearing above the waves. That orange and white lionfish tail really suited her... Wait, where was Gear going with this? She had a ship to run, and she definitely wasn't going to sit around listening to some mermaid when she knew all the stories about them.  
...But maybe relaxing like Malaika had suggested wouldn't be a bad idea either.

The blue betta-fish themed mermaid had swam away from her sister once she had caught sight of a pretty maiden. Brown hair cut a little above her shoulders, deep brown eyes, a gorgeous face... Perfect. Leera looked up at the young girl from underneath the water, unsure what to do. She came up from the water, brushing golden hair out of her face as her rich blue eyes trained upon the deck. "Hey!"

Zakiyah was still slumping down beside the railing, scanning the boat for something to do. Land hadn't been apparent for two days now, and the thief was getting restless. She had never been a huge fan of the sea for this exact reason. But maybe something interesting was going to happen. A voice called from below the ship, and Zakiyah peeked through the wooden railing. A girl in a white fabric crop-top was floating there, staring at... her? "Ah!" Zaki exclaimed, standing up. "Do you need help?!?"

The girl stared at her, and then laughed slightly. A blue tail cut through the water, complimenting her- wait, a tail? "No, I just don't really have anything better to do," she smiled.

"Are you a mermaid?!?" Zakiyah bursted out, ignoring her former words as she pointed at the girl's half-fish part of her body.

"Do I look like a... what do you call it, a cat?" She asked, her uncertainty about land creatures only confirming Zakiyah's suspicions. The blonde tilted her head as her wet hair dried against her back, waiting for a response with curious enrapturement. Maybe the thief shouldn't have wished quite for much for something to happen...

"I'll give into you as I once did, completely," the brown-haired mermaid, Calypso, sang as she swam closer, staring up at the entranced pirate. " If you follow me, follow me, follow me down... Come and follow me, follow me down."

"...Who are you?" Gear asked, still leaning firmly on the railing. She was rather attached to her life after all.

"My name is Calypso," she answered, tilting her head at the feared woman. "And you're Gear (Helios), most feared pirate of the Seven Seas."

"Of course," Gear grinned menacingly.

"Why don't you come follow me down?" Calypso asked, swimming closer until she was staring straight up at Gear from the sides of the tall ship.

"..." Could a swim hurt?

"Aren't mermaids supposed to be dangerous and stuff?" Zakiyah asked, warily standing around.

"We're similar to you land-dwellers," she explained, traveling alongside the ship. "We're very protective of our territory, but not always seeking to sink ships. It depends on moods. I for one think you land-dwellers have lives to live."

The thief was silent, her eyes dwelling upon the seemingly bored mermaid. Svetlana would launch right into a conversation. What else did Zakiyah have to do?

"Uh, who exactly are you?"

"Oh! Um... I'm Leera, daughter of Faeryn and Callista. And you?" Leera smiled.

"I'm Zakiyah," the tween introduced herself. Not being able to follow the mermaid formality, she explained, "...I never knew my parents."

"Oh," Leera replied. Usually when someone said that they didn't really want sympathy. "I would invite you to meet my parents but you probably can't swim-"

"Hey! I can swim!" Zakiyah protested.

"...that far," Leera giggled, earning an embarrassed blush from the thief. Before the two knew it, a conversation was being held on their lives. Apparently Leera really liked cats and fluffy things called raccoons, and Zakiyah tried her best to explain them, in return getting information and jokes on merpeople's lives, including Leera's sister, Calypso.

Malaika had had a rather unrestful nap. Considering all the weapons and other weird artifacts clanging around in Gear's quarters, she eventually retreated to her own so she could sleep a little better. Fastfoward 20 minutes later, and Malaika was sighing as she made her way up to the deck. If she couldn't sleep, might as well spend time with her murderous girlfriend.

Correction: Mermaid-entranced girlfriend.

A brown-haired mermaid with a fashionable bob and a lionfish tail was floating down below, fins spread out from her hips as well. "Gear? Gear?" Malaika asked as she walked closer, not noticing Calypso.

The pirate ignored her, eyes and feet moving towards Calypso. By that we mean she was climbing over the edge, ready to jump. "Gear!!" Malaika shouted, her brown eyes burning with fury as she finally saw the orange and white creature. At the last moment, Mal's powerful hand reached out and grabbed the back of her lover's jacket.

That was the predicament. Gear hanging over the side of the boat by her jacket, a mermaid wondering if she should regret anything, and a pissed African princess.

The famous pirate of the Seven Seas eventually came to her senses, twisting around and using her only lover's arm to climb back up. Once she was on board, Malaika had already grabbed a rifle from nearby and was angrily firing it at the mermaid who had tried to seduce her girlfriend, fresh ocean wind whipping her braids around. "This is for trying to drown my girlfriend!"

"Hey, it's not my fault she's hot!" Calypso protested, seemingly unafraid of the fact multiple bullets were trying to pierce her body. Eventually, one got her tail. "Shit." Before another volley could be fired, she had ducked under.

Ooh, was that a trapdoor?

Meanwhile, Leera was demonstrating her powers for Zakiyah.

"Come and be welcome, ye wandering minstrels,  
Spreading your music from city to town," Leera sang, grinning up at her new friend (crush).  
"Be you harper or piper, your duty is noble,  
You carry the tunes that will never die down!"

"Come from the forest and sit 'round the fire,  
Come from the fields and enter our hall,  
Come drink from the guest cup, come join in our circle,  
Come and be welcome ye bards one and all!"

"What was that supposed to do?" Zakiyah asked, feeling as if nothing had changed, although she had leaned a bit farther forward.

"When mermaids sing, it's supposed to be entrance people, yada yada, drown them, yada yada," Leera told her. "But since I don't want to do that to you, it's relatively unharmful..."

"Oh," Zaki realized.

"Wait, look at this!" Leera grinned, staying in her spot. The ship moved on, the brown-eyed girl curiously waiting. Leera started to cut through the water, gradually building up speed until she used her tail muscles to jump. The blonde, blue eyes, betta fish mermaid launched herself into the air, passing a wide-eyed thirteen-year-old as she reached her peak beside her, eventually falling back to the sea.

Following the splash came a minute of silence. When Zakiyah finally overcame her shock thirty seconds in, she got a little worried. But then the blonde popped up, smiling tenderly.

"Are you okay?!?"

"Yup. I just forget landing can hurt," she sighed, rubbing her arm. "I'll be fine."

Zaki sighed in relief, and then felt her cheeks get red. But things got a little interesting when a girl with orange eyes swam over.

"Hey Leera, look what I found!" Calypso exclaimed, holding out a bunch of rocks for Leera to take. "I tried to seduce a hot pirate but then her girlfriend got mad and shot me in the tail," she flicked it down below to emphasize. "Hope I get a cool scar out of it. Plus, I found some rocks on the ship!"

Calypso held out a purple rock that gave off a radiation of power so great you could wish someone dead upon it and they would stop breathing instantly. "This one is the coolest. The others are nice but this one is really cool, right?"

"Yeah!" Leera said, desperately trying to keep a straight face and not flinch because of the deadly rock. "Do you want me to hold onto that while you go do something else?"

"What? You don't like your sister anymore?" Calypso teased, but still accepting the offer and letting Leera take the rocks. Then she met the confused gaze of Zakiyah who couldn't hear them from up there when they weren't directly talking to her. "Oh. Are you flirting~?"

Leera's face turned pink as she dragged the other under to be embarrassed until she wasn't. Zakiyah just watched bubbles come up from under the waves in bored confusion. Eventually, her new... acquaintance resurfaced, Calypso long gone.

"Sorry about her," Leera apologized. Zakiyah tried to press on what they talked about, but the blue mermaid refused, leaving her to laugh at the kleptomaniac girl's pouty expression.

Speaking of kleptomania, Zaki finally noticed the shiny necklace resting on Leera's neck. The chain was made of silver links, a blue pendant that could turn as clear and reflective as a silver sky resting in the middle, surrounded by various strung-on-shells and other ocean oddities.

Zakiyah wanted it. She had no need for it, but she wanted it. Her fingers twitched as her legs grew closer to the top of the railing. Thankfully, Leera noticed her gaze in time.

"Do you want this?", she asked, holding it up to the sunlight. Her friend said nothing, but she smiled. "Catch!"

The necklace flew over the railing and right into Zakiyah's chest. Leera grimaced, but Zaki didn't mind.

"...Don't you need it?" The thief asked.

"I've got plenty," she beamed.

The two talked for a little while longer, until Gear had to break up the fun.

"Leave my ship alone!" Gear yelled, rifle in hand. She glanced at the necklace and ripped it off, admist a "Hey!" from Zakiyah and threw it back at the mermaid.

"Geez, fine!" Leera exclaimed, and dipped under. Gear surveyed the surrounding waters for anymore mermaids as Zakiyah complained and defended Leera in the background.

After a few minutes, the mended necklace and three rocks flew up onto the deck, one with a note attached. Curious, Zakiyah read it, folded it again, and then handed it over to an angry Gear who opened it (read: nearly tore it apart).

"Thanks for that.

Anyways, here are some of the rocks my sister stole. Sorry about all that. I'm also keeping the purple one, because I'm sorry, but I really don't think it should be in your hands. Anyways, if you're ever in this part of the Seven Seas again," there was a scribbled out "Zakiyah" and in brackets "(and maybe if you have a raccoon)", "just wait a little while!

-Leera"

Gear and Malaika were relatively glad to have a mermaid in their good graces but were mainly still mad. Zakiyah's brown eyes searched the horizon, and she swear she saw blue and orange tails, and maybe an unfortunate fish that had experienced death by stone.


End file.
